


Untitled

by Yellowleaf



Category: Brisbane Broncos, NRL slash, National Rugby League RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insight into to the lives of two Broncos team mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Justin got up after the tackle to find Jharal struggling with cramps. He walked over to Jharal despite the trainer making his way over to them.

“Give it here.” Justin took Jharal's cramping leg by the ankle and pushed it up, stretching the tight muscles.

Jharal pushed his leg into Justin a little harder than he should and that got him Justin's attention.

But all Justin did was give him a smile and a “What?”, before the trainer took his place in front of Jharal and stole his leg from his grip.

\---

Justin was halfway through watching the film when Jharal plopped down next to him on the couch and rested his legs on top of his lap. Justin refused to be distracted, so he ignored Jharal and continued to watch the film. However, after few minutes, nothing was registering except for the warmth of Jharal's body against his.

Jharal, in the mean time, rested his head against the arm of the couch and decided to watch Justin instead of the tele and to Justin's dismay, began playing with Justin's face with his feet by nudging at Justin's cheek with his toes.

“Watch it,” Justin growled, taking hold of Jharal's leg by the ankle. Jharal took this as a challenge and began using his free foot to free his other foot from Justin's firm grip.

By now he had lost all interest in the movie and placed all his attention to fending off his team/ house mate.

“Let go,” Jharal ordered, knowing very well that Justin wouldn't.

He struggled for a while before giving up. Justin went back to watching his film and after sometime Jharal fell asleep on the couch. When he woke up around 2 in the morning, the tele was still on but muted and Justin had fallen asleep next to him. Jharal laughed seeing how uncomfortable Justin looked with his head falling on to his chest. Jharal looked down to find his feet still being held. Although loose, Justin's fingers were still wrapped around his feet. Jharal sat up, his eyes on Justin.

"Justin?" Jharal spoke in a hushed voice.

"Hmmm," Justin hummed in reply.

"Time for bed."

"Hmmm." Justin sat up straighter and turned to face Jharal.

Justin smiled watching Jharal as he wrapped his fingers around Jharal's foot.

"Let me go," Jharal asked, watching Justin's smiling eyes.

Justin did. He stood up and offered a hand to him.  
  
Jharal sat up straighter and turned the tele off, bathing the room in darkness. Only then did Jharal take the offered hand.

\---

Jharal. He couldn't breathe. But he didn't care about that. He was far too wasted to care. All he wanted was to feel his skin on his. And he knew he was in heaven. Justin. He moved above him, against him in waves. Washing over him again and again until he was drowning in him. The sweet taste of Justin covered his lips, tongue and teeth. Their bodies tangled and covered in a fine layer of sweat. His body ached with pain and pleasure and he knew this, all this along with Justin, perhaps specially Justin, was far too good to be true. It was all temporary and nothing belonged to him.

\---

His boy was dancing in the kitchen. Again. The music was pumped to the max and it had a catchy beat. Justin could have sworn something was being over baked in the oven but he didn't much care for food right then. Because his eyes were glued to Jharal and Jharal only. He was so damn adorable and not to mention very sexy when he moved to the beat. Justin smiled when Jharal caught him staring. Jharal didn't stop. He never did. He wasn't shy. One of many qualities Justin admired in Jharal.

  
  


the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year. There were way too many Broncos games on Tele. *Shakes head* I was inspired.


End file.
